1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint short-time and long-time storage device and a storage method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional memories are divided into two categories. The first category is non-volatile memory, such as, disc memory and flash memory, and the second category is volatile memory, such as, Dynamic Random-Access Memory (DRAM).
Conventionally, memories have been improved by increasing the storage density through decreasing the cell area. However, further improvement is difficult to achieve by the conventional method as the physical limit is being approached.
Typically, a storage memory contains only a long-time storage module and does not have the function of a short-time memory.